


Lovers

by RaunTheWanderer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaunTheWanderer/pseuds/RaunTheWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious woman comes into the avengers' lives, and changes them forever.</p><p>Honestly I'm just a bit brain dead, so I can't really think of a good summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

In Victorian London, young asian woman wandered through the bustling streets, alone. She walked elegantly through the dark night. Her jet black hair was done simply, decorated with beautiful ornaments, and sharp, crimson chopstick-like hairpins. She donned a simple Chinese gown a similar color to the hairpins,slit down the sides. In her hand she carried a pipe filled with opium. Illuminated, she looked like an other-worldly creature.

As she turned onto a secluded road, two middle aged men approached her.

"Well what do we have here?" One man eyed her lecherously. The other replied "An exotic one, huh? How about a drink, little miss?"

She glanced at them, dismissively, and began to walk away. The two men, offended, grabbed her arms.

"Hey, you should feel lucky men from the House of Miriad are offering you a drink!" The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you." Slap! The woman's face was cast downward an unreadable expression on her face.

The next morning, two men were found, bludgeoned to death by a weapon resembling a pipe. Across town, a member of the Miriad household was found suffocated to death, a crimson hairpin clenched between his teeth. Traces of opium were found in the back of his throat.

This was the birth of the serial killer, given the alias "Opium".

 

Two years later, a beautiful asian woman played with her son in the snow. A gate creaked, signaling the arrival of the boys father, returned from work. "Daddy!" the boy cried, launching himself in said mans direction. The asian woman chuckled, and walked over to her husband, who was now carrying their son.

"Welcome home, Mr Dale." The woman said in a playful manner.

"You know I hate when you call me that, even if you're joking around. You're my wife, Elizabeth. Call me Jacob." Elizabeth smiled up at him and nodded. "You should get going now, you'll miss your appointment." She kissed Jacob. She then leaned down and kissed her son on the head.

"I'll see you later, Elliot. Have fun with daddy, okay? I'll be back soon. Love you both."

"I love you, darling."

"I love you too, mommy!" Elliot watched as his mother walked away. But he wondered, why didn't she wear her pretty dress and red hairpins for daddy to see? He saw her putting the dress on under her coat, and the hairpins into her pockets. Ah, it must've been a surprise.

Two days later, the last member of the Miriad family was confirmed dead. Tortured, the police said, burned by a pipe's ashes. The man was left to bleed out,a crimson hairpin stabbed into his stomach. After that, the murders ceased, and London was once again at peace.

People continued to talk, about the Miriad family, that is. It had come to light that for about fourth-some years, they had been responsible for the kidnapping, molestation, and murders of many children. One such of children being the daughter of the beloved Dale family. It was said that the Miriads' deaths were justified, others didn't. These people continued to seek out their killer. "Opium", however, was never captured, and Elizabeth Dale never returned home that snowy winter night.


	2. The Soldier -- Part 1

In Nazi Germany, a certain HYDRA base went up in flames. From a distance, an Asian woman clad in silver watched, her short black hair swaying in the wind . Her golden orbs focused on the man who fronted the group of escaped prisoners. She vaguely remembered something _he_ had told her about some super soldier experiment... what did they call him? Ah, that's right, Captain America. Ridiculous really, but something about him intrigued her. The man had a handsome face, and a body any woman would die for, yet.... that wasn't it. Wrapped up in her thoughts, she took a puff of her pipe. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling opium gave her. She was pulled from her bliss by the ringing of a phone.

"Sieglende, I need you.." Smirking, said woman replied in a voice that feigned innocence.

"Oh my, Johann! To say something like that so boldly..." On the other side of the line, the notorious Red Skull held his head between both hands, groaning when the voice he heard turned from innocent  to sultry. "Shall I punish you tonight? Tease you 'til you beg? Put a gag in your mouth so no one can hear you scream while I whip you? I can tie you up and-- "

"--Why do you simply assume that _that's_ the only thing I call you for? Damn sadist."

"Yes, but you're a masochist so why does that matter?" Surely enough, a tent had begun to form in his pants. "Ah, well, I understand you would like me to follow these escaped prisoners back and monitor them. So I suppose none of that's possible."

"You.."

"Have fun with yourself, my dear Johann!" And she was gone. He growled. She was a mystery to him, this woman. She had appeared to him one day, and shoved a pipe filled with opium down his throat, pinned him to the ground, and smiled as she held him there. That was when his obsession with her began. He wasn't in love with her.  _Love is a useless,_ She had said _Love is a mistake, a fatal human flaw_. What he felt wasn't love, it was lust. Intense, intense  _lust._  The way he described it, it could've been confused for love, but it wasn't. See, every time she touched him, it scorched his skin, made him short of breath. His mind went blank, coherent thought went out the window. It made him go insane. Yet, to be without her made him feel cold, frozen. He felt as if he was drowning. No, it wasn't love, the Red Skull was not capable of love. Perhaps it wasn't lust, but whatever it was would surely kill him.

 

Sieglende entered a local pub, her nineteenth that day, in hopes that she would run into the man she had been searching for, and luckily for her, there he was, surrounded by a group of women. _The_ Captain America. Just as she had heard, the man really was stunning. Yet, somehow, he was strangely familiar; very much like a young man she had met years ago, a scrawny lad by the name of Steve Rogers. And according to her intelligence, Captain America's true name was Steve Rogers. But this couldn't possibly the same man... could it?

_It was a breezy Autumn day in New York. "Opium" glided down the street, gaining the occasional wolf whistle as she walked on. A few men attempted to approach her, tipping their hats or flirting, but she ignored these men. She disliked those kinds, the ones with nothing but sex on their minds. The big buff ones who acted like they owned the world. Just as she was walking past an ally, a figure collided with hers, sending her to the ground. She was ready to tell the idiot off._

_"Woah! I'm real sorry Ma'am!" And then she saw him. He was sweet looking with big doe eyes, no taller than herself, and his dirty blonde hair was frazzled._

_'Huh... cute.'  Sieglende held her hand up to her face. What a strange feeling... is this what humans feel when they talk about butterflies in their stomachs? It was surprisingly pleasant. But she noticed, h_ __e looked so... scared. His nose was bleeding. "Are you okay..?" He simply flashed a crooked smile at her. More butterflies._ _

___And then there was yelling from the alleyway. A group of "tough" looking boys. "Oh fuck!"_ _ _

__"Ah, Steve." A large boy, fairly good looking, approached them, and on his hands were trace amounts of blood. At the sight of the blood Sieglende quickly moved to block the boy. "Oh hey there doll. Uh, why don't you just move aside, and I won't hurt you. And uh, maybe I'll let you go on a date with me." He received a blank stare from the woman._ _

__"Did you hit him?"_ _

__"Haha come on doll, just move." The boy put his hand on her shoulder, attempting to move her to the sight. However, as soon as he did, Sieglende's own hand shot up and gripped his arm, squeezing it._ _

__"I asked you a question."_ _

 


End file.
